Why?
by Mariwanhe
Summary: Why do you love her? We're married right? A story where a girl  she will be known as 'She'  gets her heart broken by Hibari. TYL!Hibari x 'She'  CRACK STORY? ANGST? SAD? i dont even know.


I think this is a drabble?

TYL!Hibari x i Don't know.

This was supposed to be sad but i think it's just plain

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

I hope it's good.

* * *

She knew he didn't love her. He only married her because he had to.

He would say he loves her but she knew it was all a lie.

She fell in love with him during middleschool.

He was such an gentle person. Many people didn't agree. They only knew him as a Carnivorious beast.

She has seen him one day with a girl wearing an eyepatch on one of her eyes. Apparently the girl's name is Chrome.

She didn't like the way he would always be with Chrome. She dispised it.

She has grown to hate Chrome.

She was jealous of how she got Hibari's attendtion.

She was jealous that she was beautiful and kind Chrome was.

Thinking about them makes her sick to the stomach.

Everytime he smiled when he was near Chrome, she dies a little inside.

One day she came over to help with dinner. She did all the cooking though. they looked like a real couple.

All she did was just sit and watch them.

On her birthday all he did was just give her a ring.

He had gone out with Chrome again leaving her at home alone.

On valentine's day she made him chocolate. He told her he didn't like sweets. So he didn't take them.

On the very same day she saw Chrome and Hibari together. Chrome had also made him chocolate.

_He took it._

This made her brake couldn't take it anymore. She ran through the Vongola mansion bumping into people on the way.

She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to disapear from the world.

That night she came to talk with the _Decimo._ Her exact words were

' I want a leave him. '

The _Decimo _was suprised. He had known how long you loved him.

' Are you sure? I thought you loved him. ' He asked her.

She told him

' He doesn't love me back. '

She smiled sadly.

' I think it will be for the best. ' She had said with tears coming to her eyes.

Hibari came home looking for his wife.

He looked around and called her name but no answer.

He checked all the rooms.

All the things in her closet has disapeared.

Where had she gone?

He ran to the _Decimo._

' Where is she ? ' he asked.

The _Decimo _told him she just divorced him.

Hibari was shocked that she just packed up and left.

The _Decimo _handed him a note with her hand writing on it.

_Dear my love,_

_Good bye. I loved you ever since middle school._

_I had hoped to be with you forever. But that will never be._

_Seeing her with you hurts. Everytime I think about our _

_marrige I get even more depressed. I have loved you for a long time, _

_everytime I think about loving you it brings me to tears. I never knew love could be this way. Thats why I can't love you anymore. Please be happy . _

_Thank you for the good times we had. I hope we'll meet again someday._

Hibari saw stain marks on the letter like water was dripping on it.

' I'm sorry Hibari-san. ' the _Decimo _said with a weak smile.

All Hibari did was just look down.

She ran away to Italy.

Maybe it would give her a new start.

She cried throughout the who plane ride.

Maybe she would fined a new love...

**ONE YEARS LATER**

Hibari was married to Chrome and had a loving baby girl.

It was the same day She left him.

She decided to see him.

She entered the Vongola mansion waiting for the _Decimo _to bring the two in.

Hibari and Chrome entered the room.

She was suprised he had looked the same.

He saw her there she looked more beautiful than she was before.

Her hair had grown longer and she looked even paler than he remembered. She was wearing the pretty flowing dress he had bought her.

She had smiled.

He also smiled as well.

' Are you married? ' he asked her.

She said ' N-no. ' He frowned.

' But. ' she said. ' I do have a child. ' She revealed a Small pale boy.

She smiled. ' I'm glad you guys got married. You must be very happy'

' Why did you leave? ' he asked her.

' Heh I guess I gotten tired of the pain. ' she said.

'But, I guess I still haven't gotten over you. ' She said smiling sadly with tears in her eyes.

She stood up.

She then repeated the words on the letter.

_Thank you. _

And then she left the room.

* * *

Omigosh what a stupid story right? XD

I have no idea why i wrote this.

It turned out to be a fail i guess.

Reviews?


End file.
